


Taking Five

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Clash
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Boners, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Humor if you squint long enough, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are taking a break from rehearsal and Paul thinks it's a good time to get a little frisky with Topper. This results in Mick getting scarred for life and the abuse of Topper's drum kit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Five

Topper was well aware of the eyes staring a hole through his head. Mick and Joe had left a few minutes prior and now Paul was creeping up behind him slowly with the intent of being inconspicuous. Topper knew better though. He was pretending to fiddle with a cymbal when he felt hands grip his shoulders. Topper didn't jump because it was expected.

The drummer smirked to himself and sighed, leaning back on his stool and letting Paul massage his thumbs into Topper's shoulders. It feels really good but Topper isn't just about to come out and admit it. Topper is strong. He is a rock that can't be moved and he refuses to let Paul talk him into doing anything.

"The lads have left," Paul points out, leaning down so that his voice is right by Topper's ear.

Topper is unmoved.

"Yeah," Topper replies nonchalantly, "So they are."

He pretends that Mick and Joe are here and that Paul isn't so intimately close to him. But the fact of the matter is, Topper's all alone with Paul literally breathing down his neck and when Paul rubs the heels of his palms into a particular knot in his shoulder, Topper can't help but moan a little. Paul grins wickedly like he's already won.

"We can't do this 'ere, Paul," Topper begins to protest, knowing that Paul took that little noise as an invitation. "Someone might walk in..."

"Come on, I promise I'll be quick."

"Oh, I can believe that," Topper barks out with a laugh, earning him a little swat on his thigh.

"Cheeky..." Paul remarks dryly, slender fingers curling around the base of Topper's neck. "I mean it, though. You've been teasin' me all day."

"Wot?!" Topper exclaims with an absurd laugh.

Paul's fingers trace over his adam's apple and Topper's left breathless as he swallows dryly. Paul's presence is a murmur but firm and it makes itself known to Topper when Paul nuzzles his nose into the side of his head. It sends shivers down Topper's arms. Topper is unhinged. Why does Paul always beat him?

"I just need to kiss ya," Paul whispers. It's whiny and needy and Topper is sure if they were face to face, Paul would have puppy eyes and a pouty bottom lip.

Topper spins around on his stool, defenses caving in on him, and pulls Paul down by his jacket collar to plant his lips softly to the blonde's. Paul smirks subtly into the kiss and moves forward, picking up Topper in his arms. Topper's is always surprised by Paul's strength, then again Topper is quite small.

Paul shuffles forward and sits on Topper's drum stool with the smaller bundle in his arms before setting Topper on his lap. Topper wraps his arms around Paul's neck and locks lips with him once again, forgetting all about where they were right now. The drummer settles firmly onto the bassist's lap and they both make a satisfied noise resonating from deep in their throats.

Mick and Joe are walking down the hall of the recording studio when Mick stops dead in the middle. Joe stops as well and turns to Mick with his brows furrowed expectantly.

"Wot's up?" Joe asks.

"I forgot me jacket," Mick says, hooking his thumb down the hall. He walks backwards a few steps before turning entirely. He begins to trot down the hall, calling out to Joe as he did. "I'll catch up with ya!"

Joe shakes his head and smiles to himself, watching Mick take off down the hall before turning away to go about his business. Mick turned down the corridors of the hall, trying to remember which room he had been in a few minutes ago. The place was big and it was very easy to get lost. It was like a hedge maze in Alice in Wonderland and Mick was just trying to find that rabbit hole.

After he almost gave up on trying, Mick heard a noise coming from a room down the hall. It sounded like cymbals chiming and Mick's face lit up with hope. It must be Topper, Mick thought. He smiled and sighed with relief and walked towards the door. He turned to knob quietly, popping his head in stealthily just in case he was mistaken for another band recording here.

A cymbal was struck again but it sounded sloppy like someone had accidentally bumped into it with an elbow. Mick scanned the room for any sign of life. He was about to step further in until he saw something that would forever be burned into the recesses of his mind. His jaw literally snapped and hit the ground at what was playing out before him.

Paul was seated at Topper's drum stool and Topper was in his lap, writhing and twisting his hips against Paul's. Topper kissed and nipped at Paul's lips as the blonde pushed him back to lean over him more, making the shorter of the two strike a cymbal with his shoulder. They both chuckle breathlessly, lips damp and red from vigorous kissing.

Mick swallows past a lump in his throat, trying to comprehend what he's seeing and why he's still standing there, invading on this obvious intimate moment between his two friends. He needs to turn away and go on pretending like he didn't just see what he did, but he can't move. Mick's transfixed on the way they move together and why he's never noticed it before.

Paul is being gentle with Topper, if not a little over zealous, and he makes sure that the short man is perfectly balanced on the shaking, creaking drum kit. Topper may be light but there's only so much a drum kit can take. Paul eases Topper off just a little and holds him up with his own strong hands, grinding his groin into Topper's firmly as he does.

From where Mick is standing he can hear the little moans tumbling out of Topper and the soft chuckles from Paul. It sounds consensual enough but Mick is more troubled by the fact that neither of them told him or Joe about this. He knows it's really none of his business and that he's intruding right now but Mick can't help but feel a little upset. And aroused.

He's never thought of another man in this way before, or even his own friends for that matter, but seeing and hearing the secret tableaux of his best mates being intimate itches at something inside Mick. Mick can't really help it when he gets turned on. Mick feels himself twitch and he squirms uncomfortably, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him for getting off on Paul and Topper making out.

Topper makes a soft little gasp that captures Mick's attention and he watches Paul grind his erection firmly into Topper's. He knows they're hard because Mick is just from watching them. Paul presses his mouth to Topper's and shoves tongue deeply inside, claiming Topper as his and swallowing any moan that dares to escape where their lips are joined. It's messy and almost looks like Paul is trying to give Topper mouth to mouth, but Topper is making noises and humping back with enthusiasm. So he must be enjoying it. Mick obviously is.

Their tongues are lazy and their kisses are half hearted at best, languishing in the feel and taste of each other. It almost looks like they're trying to suck the life out of each other with a kiss. Mick can see between them and how their tongues and lips just seem to be all over one another all at once. He's never seen anyone kiss so reckless and sloppy before in his life. A drunk couple would have more grace then this lot, Mick muses for a second.

During the midst of all the humping and writhing, Topper accidentally knocks over a snare drum and it goes crashing to the ground. Paul and Topper break apart, out of breath from laughing and kissing. Mick jumps and takes off hurriedly, fleeing the scene with an embarrassed flush prickling along his neck and an awkward erection straining in his pants.

Mick tells himself that it never happened.

Later that day when Mick and Joe are rehearsing together by themselves he notices how quiet Mick's being. Mick can't concentrate on the chords he's supposed to be playing because every time he looks at Topper's drum kit Mick fumbles his guitar. They take a short break in between and Joe takes advantage of this moment to question Mick about his odd behavior.

"Wot's goin' on with ya?" Joe asks as he lays a hand on Mick's shoulder. Mick flinches. "Why are ya so jumpy, mate?"

"You don't wanna know," Mick warns Joe with a short laugh.

"Let me guess... Top and Paul gettin' heavy with each other on the drum kit again?"

Joe chuckles, smiling when Mick stares wildly at him in shock, wanting an explanation . Joe walks around to sit on a chair across from Mick and pats his knees encouragingly.

"Don't worry, mate. Caught 'em last week bangin' on the drums..." Joe pauses and realizes how that sounds and sees the shock written across Mick's face, then adds, "No pun intended."


End file.
